


Of Kings and War

by ThatOneKitteh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: King!Levi, M/M, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKitteh/pseuds/ThatOneKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a reputation of being bad tempered and mercilessness, cutting down enemy after enemy with ease. He strikes fear into the hearts of foes and is known as Humanity's Strongest Warrior throughout the Great Kingdoms of Sina. He also happens to be the prestigious King of Maria, a large empire growing rapidly in the west of Sina. More and more land is added each day as Levi and his troops overthrow the smaller kingdoms with ease.<br/>Throughout his conquest, only one neighboring kingdom has fought back and remained independent- the Kingdom of Shinganshina. The two kingdoms have been at war for over twenty years now. Neither side seems to be giving in. But now, with a new King coming into power, Shinganshina has changed their battle strategy from defense to offence.<br/>Who is this new king? What is he planning? And where has Levi seen such blue-green eyes before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story up here. Honestly I'm a bit nervous. If you like it, tell me and I'll continue it.

Levi had been a lot of things throughout his life time; a street rat, a thief, a killer, a king. But the one thing he had never been was a cold blooded murderer. There had always been a reason for the blood spilled at his hands. He killed to protect, to survive or for revenge. That’s how war goes.

Though staring down at the recently crippled boy propping himself up at his feet- the one that only moments ago had been trying to shove a dagger into his throat- Levi can’t find it within himself to deal the final blow. War goes both ways, Levi realizes. He isn't the only one who has to kill to survive.

The most blue-green eyes Levi has ever seen pause momentarily from their glare of hatred to fill with confusion as he lowers his sword. Levi does not put it away though, as even with a broken leg he won’t put it past this brat to attempt murder again.

Levi’s gruff voice echoes throughout the hollow cave.

“Who are you, brat?”

The answer is he receives is one that will echo in his head for weeks to come, haunting his consciousness.

“I’m Eren Jaeger- son of the man you killed in cold blood.”

 

_Well shit._


	2. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support. I really appreciate it.

Levi prides himself on being the level headed one in stressful situations. When someone does something wrong he never yells, never punishes over-harshly, never abuses his power as king. No, he just glares and informs the person they are a useless sack of shit and that he’s always the one cleaning up everyone else’s mess.

War is nothing different. In battle he knows to stay calm. He doesn’t stop to mourn when a comrade falls dead near his feet. He keeps fighting- pushing forward. The time to mourn will come later when the war is over and there’s actually time to identify the bodies strewn around in their own bloody mess.

Emotions cloud judgment. They prevent people from thinking strait. And when people don’t think strait, they do things that they’ll regret later. Levi knows this.

But right now Levi is pissed.

No. He’s _beyond_ pissed.

His heavy footfalls echo through the halls of the west wing as he stalks along the familiar path, mind elsewhere. The details of the occurrence of several moments ago repeat in his head, causing his thin eyebrows to furrow deeper.

_Much to Levi’s annoyance, a knock on the door of his study brings him out of the world of the novel he had been engrossed in. Placing both his book and cup of tea in their respective places, Levi barks out the short command to enter._

_The brass knob turns and a scrawny excuse for a solider steps in, fidgeting and clearly nervous._

Probably a new recruit _, Levi infers._

_The scrawny soldier salutes and stands there, shifting on his feet. He stares at the ground and waits for recognition, apparently too intimidated by the harsh glare thrown in his direction to glance up or speak._

_Levi tsks in annoyance. He doesn’t have time for some brat to come in here, interrupt his leisure time, and then just stand there saluting and about to piss himself._

_Levi turns in his seat to look fully at the new-as well as unwanted- addition to his study, crossing his legs and placing his linked hands on one knee. He waves for the salute to end._

_“_ _What is it, soldier?” Levi’s grey eyes narrow threateningly. No one was allowed to bother him during his tea time._ This better be important.

_The scrawny soldier flinches at the harsh tone. “S-sir.” The soldier walks forward and offers up an envelope branded with wax seal of Maria’s troops._

A routine report then?

_Though even as he takes the envelop from the soldier, a sliver of dread creeps into his veins. No reports were due today. And everyone new to leave them on his bedside table when they were._

_Frowning, Levi tears the envelop open with a flick of his wrist. Thin eyebrows furrow at hastily scribbled words and slightly torn page. His eyes scan the page and the further he gets the more rage builds up into his chest. Finally he stands from the chair, clutching the now crumpled letter in a fist._

_These bastards._

_”_ _You,” Levi growls at the frightened soldier. “Does General Erwin know of this?”_

_The soldier straitens up. “Ah. Yes Sir! He was given a copy of the report. He’s probably-”_

_Levi cuts him off, already stalking towards the study door. “Good. Now go prepare my armor.”_

_And with that Levi leaves the room in a hazy rage, teeth gritted and fingernails digging into his palms._

Finding the double doors he’s looking for, Levi swings them open with enough force to break the hinges. A loud bang reverberates through the castle, causing the tall blonde leaning over a table in the center of the room to glance over his shoulder to acknowledge his new guest.

“Ah Levi. I’ve been expecting you.” The smooth and calm voice filters through Levi’s rage. “I assume you’ve read-?”

Levi stomps over to the table and slams his palms down on the map pinned there, hissing out his next words lowly. “Cut the bullshit, Erwin. You know I have. Now tell me why my men are dying _inside_ our borders.”

The blonde, Erwin, nods in acknowledgement. Turning to the map, he points to a mini black flag pinned on the south-eastern side, a good distance from Maria’s borders. “The attack was here at this guard tower. Warriors stormed it around midnight. No number of enemies was given. As far as we know all but one of the soldiers were killed.”

“One’s still alive?”

“He died shortly after interrogation, I’m afraid. That note was all the information that we have.”

Levi grimaces. “And the recruits stationed there?”

Erwin’s face turns solemn. “Presumed dead as well.”

“Damn it. We sent them there because it was marked as safe!” Levi growls. “How’d they even get in this far? There’s several guard towers before this one. It shouldn’t be possible without some activity being spotted. Shinganshina has a fucking army of thousands of men.”

Erwin clears his throat. “That’s the other thing. Reports from those guard towers were due yesterday. Nothing suspicious came in. No sighting or activity. I don’t believe this is an army, Levi.”

Levi turns to the blonde. “And exactly who else would be attacking us? Citizens of Rose? Trost? They’re the only ones on that side of the map and they’re under our control.”

“No. That's not what I meant.” Erwin explains. “They wouldn’t try something like that anyway. Not with our soldiers stationed there as their protectors.” Erwin pause before letting out his next words. “Honestly Levi, I think this is a small group of warriors. Ones highly trained in stealth and muder. Maybe eight of them. Anymore wouldn’t be able to slip through our defenses.”

Another brief pause fills the room. Levi brings a hand to his chin in thought. “Assassins then?”

“Presumably.”

Levi drops his hand with a sigh. “I see.” Crossing his arms he scoffs. “That king of theirs is a real coward resorting to such means. The least he could do is-”

A large hand on his shoulder causes the small man to pause the beginning of his rant. He turns his head to the side and up, only to find Erwin facing where Levi had thrown open the doors. Levi immediately follows his gaze.

A soldier stands in the open doorway, quickly saluting as eyes finally acknowledge him. “Sir your armor has been prepared. Shall we place it in your quarters?”

Levi swivels his head to Erwin, who frowns back as if already expecting this news. Levi brushes off the blonde’s hand and steps forward, addressing the soldier.

“That won’t be necessary, soldier. I’ll go get it myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if anyone's out of character. This is my first time writing them. Also let me know if you guys like this chapter length. I could make it longer but it will probably take more time to get out.  
> Next time we get to see from Eren's point of view.


End file.
